Just a Potions Teacher?
by Sherlock the Debatable
Summary: Harry has got himself sent to  Snape's office, but after breathing in some special smoke by accident, i don't think it'll all be bad news for Harry. This isn't set in any of the books. It's just random.


"Steady Harry." Ron warned. "Are you sure this is the right one?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"Dunno. I think Hermione said it was the red one."

Harry kept his hand still as he slowly started to pour the mixture into the cauldron. His heart sank when a big puff of blue smoke rose up into his face. He felt strange as the smoke entered his lungs.

"Shoot. I think it was the green one." Ron coughed somewhere in front of him.

As the smoke cleared, Harry saw Snape's face peering at him from his desk.

"My office at lunch, Potter." He snarled as the bell rang.

Ron looked at Harry.

"Tough luck mate." He said. "Isn't this like the fifth time you've done this?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm screwed." He said as they left for their next lesson.

Harry sighed when the lunch bell rang. He picked up his bag and slowly made his way to Snape's office. He bumped into Hermione on his way there.

"You going to see Snape?"

"How'd you guess?" he said with a smile.

Hermione shook her head.

"I did say it was the green one. Catch you later." She said as she made her way to find Ron.

Harry bowed his head and continued on his way. HE soon found himself knocking on Snape's office door.

"Enter." Called a voice from within the room.

Harry took a deep breath in before he opened the door. Snape was sitting at his desk which was opposite the door. He didn't look up when Harry closed the door. Harry sauntered into the room. Snape stopped writing and looked up.

"You wanted to see me, Professor." Harry said.

Snape stood from the desk and walked over to Harry.

"Indeed Potter." He whispered. "I just wanted to remind you that-"

Harry listened to him talk. He suddenly felt his body feeling slightly hot. He pulled his collar, trying to let some air in. He didn't feel any different. He tried loosening his tie when Snape's back was turned. Still nothing. What had Hermione say the effects of the blue smoke was? He suddenly remembered as he looked at Snape. It caused the victim to have a desperate urge for sex. He let out a small moan. No, he couldn't be getting turned on by Snape. Snape looked at him.

"Potter! Are you paying attention?"

Harry tried to answer, but he ended up moaning. Snape frowned before a smile lit up on his face.

"Of course, the effect of the blue smoke is taking effect on you." He stood in front of Harry. "There is only one known cure for it." He said as he knelt down.

Harry's eyes widened as he watched Snape eyeing the growing erection in his trousers. This was a dream. He was certain of it. Snape ran his fingers over the bulge, sniggering. Harry shuddered at his touch.

Suddenly he couldn't bear Snape's teasing anymore. He took a handful of Snape's hair while he unzipped his trousers and took out his cock. Now it was Snape's turn to look surprised. He was about to speak when Harry forced his cock into Snape's mouth, making it hit the back of his throat. Snape grabbed Harry's hips, trying to back off. Harry wasn't sure how, but he managed to cast a spell which kept Snape under his control. Snape looked up at Harry and gave him that 'you're in so much trouble' look. Harry slowly slid his cock out so that the tip was just behind Snape's teeth. He wanted to feel Snape's tongue. He must have cast another spell, by accident, as the anger in Snape's eyes disappeared and he started to lick the tip of Harry's penis. He even looked like he was enjoying himself. He closed his eyes, enjoying the pleasure of sucking his student off. Harry let go of Snape's hair. Snape continued to lick Harry's tip, which was beginning to drive Harry insane. He'd never imagined how well Snape would be able to do something like this. Harry tipped his head backwards as Snape's lips tightened around his penis. Snape started to deep throat Harry again. He went right down to the bottom, taking it all in. Every time he came up, Harry felt Snape's tongue circle his tip before going straight back down.

Harry's mind suddenly wandered. Maybe he could, should he? When Snape returned back to his normal self, would he remember any of this? He didn't care anymore; the smoke was still having a strong effect on him. Snape seemed to hear his decision and stood. He went over to the table, lowered his trousers and bent over the desk. Harry slowly wandered over, stroking his penis as he went. He'd never done anything like this ever before. He tried to slide his penis in, but Snape was seriously tight. He then moved his hips back, gathering all his strength before he slammed his penis into Snape's ass. Snape bent his head and groaned loudly. Harry couldn't believe that he was fucking his potions teacher. Harry closed his eyes as he began to pound Snape harder and harder. The smoke was taking full effect now. Harry felt like a beast possessed as he bent over Snape, ramming him.

"Faster!" Snape yelled.

Harry smiled as he was able to satisfy Snape's demand. He felt something building up inside him. He was coming. He went even faster until finally something shot out of him and into Snape. Snape went completely limp on the desk and Harry flopped onto of him.

Suddenly something changed. Harry grew exhausted. Snape's mood had also changed. He now stood up, forcing Harry out of him. Harry fell to the floor, seeing that Snape had recovered and was now himself.

"You little piece of shit." He spat as he picked Harry up by his hair.

"Time for a little pay back."

He stripped Harry's trousers off him and chucked them in front of his desk before he forced Harry onto his knees. Harry watched as Snape held his penis level with Harry's mouth. Harry was too tired to protest as Snape pushed his cock into his mouth.

"Suck it Potter!" Snape spat.

Harry made his mouth wet before he started to suck. Snape fingers wandered slowly through Harry's hair. The Chosen One obviously wasn't chosen for this.

"If you don't do this properly now, we'll be doing it same time tomorrow." Snape threatened.

Harry raised his hand to Snape's cock and wrapped his hand around it so that it went in front of his mouth. He tightened his lips into a tight circle around Snape's meaty cock and continued to suck harder. He felt Snape grow harder and bigger in his mouth.

Snape suddenly removed his cock from Harry's mouth and he lifted Harry up by his hair again. He took him behind his desk, where he sat down in the chair and gestured for Harry to get on top. Once again, Harry tried to refuse but Snape had a tight grip on him and made him hover over his cock. Snape straightened his cock as he lowered Harry onto it. Harry caught his breath as something huge tried to forced his way through his hole. Snape moaned as he tried to get through.

"No." Harry whispered. "It's way too bi-argh!" he yelled as Snape thrust himself right up Harry.

"Quiet Potter." Snape hissed as he looked up at him.

"Someone might hear, especially if the door isn't locked."

Harry froze. What if someone walked in and saw them like this? The thought was pushed out of his mind as Snape made him continue to ride his cock. Snape's hands stroked Harry's chest. The feeling of his hands made Harry begin to enjoy this slightly.

"Professor." He whispered.

Snape frowned. Harry closed his eyes.

"I'm going to-" He cut off as cum came shooting out of his cock.

Snape bounced him up and down faster.

"Come on Potter." He said. "Finish me off."

Harry used up his last amount of energy as he rode Snape even faster. Snape's cum shot up Harry's backside.

The sound of footsteps approaching the doors reached their ears. Snape looked up at Harry. He met Harry's panicked face.

"Severus, I just wanted to tell you how well you are dealing with students' bad behaviour."

It was McGonagall. Snape eased Harry off him and pushed him under the desk. He pulled his trousers back up as he sat back down. With a flick of his wand, he cleared Harry's bag and trousers into a nearby cupboard, just as Professor McGonagall entered the room.

"Ah, Severus." She said.

Snape tried to put on a smile as he listened to her. Meanwhile under the desk, Harry decided to get even again. Snape had tucked his chair right under the desk, giving Harry complete access to his crotch. Harry crept forwards and reached out. Snape jumped in his seat as he felt Harry's delicate fingers pull his dick out of his trousers. McGonagall noticed how startled he was.

"Something wrong Severus?" she asked.

Snape shook his head as he felt Harry's tongue. Harry smiled to himself as he felt Snape grow hard again. Harry tickled the tip of Snape's erection with his tongue, causing the veins to rise. Snape felt himself go slightly red as Harry pleasured him from under the desk. His legs started to shake with excitement. If the boy kept this up, he was going to come. He fought a moan from escaping his mouth as he pressed his lips tightly together.

"You don't look well at all Severus. Are you quite alright?"

"Quite alright thank you." Snape said quickly. "I really must get some work done right now." He said.

McGonagall nodded.

"Busy as usual. I'll talk to you another time, when you have more time on your hands."

She left the room. Snape pushed his chair back, bringing Harry with him. Snape looked down at Harry. Harry continued to suck on Severus. He'd grown quite attached to this. Snape caressed Harry's hair.

"You still have a lot to learn, Potter." He said.

Harry couldn't agree more.

Harry stayed for the rest of lunch in Snape's office. Both he and Snape learned a lot more about each other's sexual capability. When he left, Harry felt eager to get himself sent to Snape's office as he knew exactly what would be waiting for him.


End file.
